


World's Tallest Leprechaun

by Azar



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle is determined to make St. Patrick's Day memorable for Alexis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World's Tallest Leprechaun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DebC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebC/gifts).



> Written as a birthday/St. Patrick's Day present for DebC.

"Are you sure about this?" Martha asked. She threw a dubious glance in the direction of the enormous black plastic cauldron he'd bought for trick-or-treaters this past Halloween. It currently held what had to be the world's record for the most chocolate gold coins ever assembled in one place that wasn't a factory.

Richard gave her a wounded look. Which, considering he was dressed as a leprechaun complete with fake red wig and facial hair, was fairly comical. "It's Alexis' first St. Patrick's Day away from home," he protested. "I wanted to make it special."

"She's in kindergarten, Richard, not Leavenworth."

"And she's my daughter, Mother, not yours."

Martha smiled wryly. "Well, I suppose if the teacher can survive what you got up to for Valentine's Day, she can survive this."

"I'll have you know, I think I made a damned cute Cupid," Ricky defended himself.

"What you were is damned lucky none of the other kids' parents had you arrested for indecent exposure," she shot back dryly. The sight of her grown son in wings and a diaper had nearly given Martha a heart attack. But then, none of Alexis' classmates' parents had ever changed his diapers as a baby, so maybe that was her cross alone to bear.

"Yup. Very lucky. Which is why," he argued, leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek. "I make the perfect leprechaun."

Richard picked up the cauldron. Thanks to being stuffed with chocolate coins rather than real gold, it wasn't heavy, but it did look rather awkward to carry. "How do I look?" he asked.

Martha finally gave up fighting a smile. He was right about one thing: Alexis would be delighted. And, well, considering some of the creative and dramatic ways she'd found to embarrass him as a boy, it was only fair to pass the tradition on to the next generation while Alexis was still young enough not to mind.

All she said, though, was, "Your beard is crooked."


End file.
